


Quiet Morning

by VivienneWrites



Category: overwatch
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender Neutral, gabriel reyes - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneWrites/pseuds/VivienneWrites
Summary: Gabe deserves more sweet fics. Just a random scene inspired by my own lonely wishes and another fic on this site.





	Quiet Morning

  Times like this were rare. It was hard to wake up before a super soldier whose paranoia had him sleeping with his back to the wall, facing the door. Who woke to nearly any shift, any sound that could possibly be a threat. Who normally refused to let you sleep in front of him in case there was danger and he wasn’t between it and you. Who was awake and already completed a work out by 4 am, showered and cooking breakfast by 5.

  However, you had convinced him to let you sleep in front of him that night, chest to chest. Nights like these, where he was relaxed and comfortable, he slept deeper, longer. In the night, he had rolled to his back. You blink the sleep from your eyes as you see the peaceful expression that rarely shows itself when he’s awake. It was barely dawn, the light peeking through the window shades highlighting the discolored scars that decorate his skin. You remember the night you had kissed each one, reminding him that he was a fighter, a survivor, and that he was perfect in his imperfections. That had been a rough night for him, and your reassuring affection had brought him back from the edge of a breakdown.

  No worry lines creased his face now. His chest rises and falls steadily, one arm loosely draped around you and the other tucked comfortably under his pillow. You remember the first night you danced together, how powerful his arms had felt as they held you firmly, gently leading you in your dance. You cherished moments like this. They never last long though. He feels you watching him. Rich brown eyes open slowly, taking a moment to recognize his surroundings before dropping to your face. You rest your chin on his bare chest and whisper “Good morning, handsome.”

  The soft smile that curls his lips and the deep timbre of his voice caresses your soul, “Buenos dias, mi alma”, and you push yourself up to kiss his scarred cheek. He runs a hand through your hair and pulls you close, deciding today would be spent having some quality time together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that inspired this one is called "Masterpiece" by youtubeimaginationstation about Michael Jones. With the new Overwatch event going on, I wanted to write something fluffy for Gabe (who's my personal favorite). I like to think he's a good man caught in a bad situation and deserves some love and happiness. 
> 
> mi alma - my soul


End file.
